The aim of the proposed program is to train clinician and non-clinician scientists at the pre-doctoral and post-doctoral level to work collaboratively in multidisciplinary teams to improve the quality of cancer care. To accomplish this aim, the proposed five-year program will (1) recruit 2 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral candidates per year who have an explicit interest in conducting research on cancer care quality, (2) develop and deliver a specialized curriculum that fosters a multidisciplinary understanding of cancer care quality, (3) provide program participants with training experiences in multidisciplinary research teams that focus on cancer care quality, (4) provide program participants with career development experiences that enhance professional skills and build professional networks, and (5) evaluate the success of the program in meeting its objectives. The proposed program will draw upon the mentoring, teaching, and research expertise of 31 faculty members from 11 departments and divisions within the Schools of Public Health, Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, Social Work, and Library and Information Sciences at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The proposed program will support the efforts of the National Cancer Institute to ensure the best cancer care outcomes for all. Mounting evidence indicates that the quality of cancer care is not what it could be. Improving cancer care quality will require clinician and non-clinician scientists to work collaboratively in multidisciplinary research teams that span the fields of medicine, nursing, pharmacy, information science, public health, and social work. Preparing new clinician and non-clinician scientists to work together effectively in multidisciplinary research teams holds significant promise as a strategy for ensuring the best cancer care outcomes for all.